falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Падіння Єдності
noicon|center noicon|center 'Падіння єдності '( ) — подія в [[Історія Fallout|історії світу ''Fallout]]. Передісторія Поки лідери Єдності набирали свої сили для загального захоплення Пусток і посилали шпигунів у віддалені місця, деякі мешканці пустелі запідозрили недобре в навколишньому. Багато хто з них, такі як Підземеллі відносно Чад Собору і Джейн або банда «Зомбі» щодо патруля мутантів, віддали перевагу лише відстоювати території, які раніше належали їм або на які вони за своїм переконанням мають право. Інші групи, яких тоді сильно не торкнулося вплив єдності, проявили бо льший інтерес і вирішили розвідати незрозумілі явища. Люди Братства Сталі, що виходили на розвідку в північні землі, були схильні до атаки раніше незвіданих надлюдей, якими дуже зацікавилися. Сили розвідників не змогли протистояти супротивникам і старійшинами було прийнято рішення про подальшу розвідку місцевості, після якої їм довелося б зробити висновок про ступінь небезпеки і вжиття необхідних заходів. Верховний Старійшина Джон Мэксон дуже сильно занепокоївся, він побачив у супермутантах нову загрозу і загорівся бажанням дізнатися про землі, що розташовані на північ від Лост-Хіллз. Іншою групою стали Послідовники Апокаліпсису, які прибули в Могильник приблизно в той же час, що і Чада Собору. Коли раніше нікому не відомі Чада з’явилися з благими намірами в місті к 2155 ріку, послідовники спочатку зраділи тому, що знайшли ще одних однодумців, що займаються лікуванням і наданням допомоги жителям пусток. Проте пізніше лідер Послідовників побачила Морфеуса Дітей ночі і запідозрила в них недобре; вона подумала, що насправді вони не є миротворцями. Помітивши те, що з того часу, як з’явилися чада собору, в могильнику почали пропадати ті, хто не вірив в їх вчення і не підтримував, послідовники стали підозрювати їх у викраденнях і вбивствах. На додачу до цього мали вагу чутки про те, що Морфеус був з Різники до того, як був «освічений» своїм Темним Богом, якому поклоняються всі Чада. Ще одним аргументом став Талиус, гулеподобный мутант, він знайшов сховище серед Послідовників і допоміг їм зрозуміти діяльність Чад. Саме завдяки цим відомостям Ніколь остаточно вирішує не вступати у відносини з Дітьми Собору, організує розвідку, впроваджує шпигуна і навіть стала готувати диверсії з підриву діяльності поплічників Морфеуса''NICOLE.MSG. Третьою, найбільш вагомою стороною, стали мешканці Сховища 13. Після того, як виходець з сховища добув водяний чіп, доглядач Джейкорен в ході перевірки його Піп-бою виявив нові дані. Доглядач дізнався, що концентрація мутантів на пустки збільшилася не завдяки природному, а штучному відбору. Запідозривши, що хтось десь навмисно створює мутантів у величезних кількостях, Джейкорен побоювався, що вони захоплять Сховище, яке до того моменту було відомо деяким людям. Він відправляє Вихідця дізнатися про місце, де виробляють мутантів і просить усунути лідера, який керує нимиOVER.MSG, с. 175—285. Взаємодія сторін Залежно від умов виходець може скористатися підтримкою Братства Сталі і послідовників. Замітка * У тому випадку, якщо виходець з сховища встане на бік єдності, то зіграє свою роль в падінні сховища 13. * Багато джерел дають відомості, що єдність була знищена в 2162 році — спочатку виходець з сховища вбив Творця, а потім знищив базу «Маріпоза»Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стор 37: «''the Master created Super-Mutants after the bombs fell by using a specially designed vims (the F.E. Vims) to turn pure-Strain humans into powerful warriors. The Super-Mutants thus created were to become the master’s own personal army of shock troops. However, the virus didn’t work as anticipated. The humans turned into powerful brutes, but as their muscles grew, their minds shriveled. The more intelligent Mutants were given uniforms as a mark of rank and authority, bur they were few in number. Now, 80 years after the master’s defeat, fewer still Super-Mutants remain alive. Most humans fear Super-Mutants — few places offer them peace. The day of the Master’s Mutant army is now passed, but some people say that the experiments continue. The worst horrors are always created in the name of science and progress».. * У разі руйнування марипози і собору показуються ролики знищення будівель. Відео Вибух Собору Примітка }} en:Unity crisis ru:Падение Единства Категорія:Військові конфлікти Єдності Категорія:Військові конфлікти Братства Сталі Категорія:Військові конфлікти Послідовників Апокаліпсису